Left,but Returned
by Starfire154557
Summary: Lucy decides to go train without telling her friends. On the way of her journey she met a dragon named pearl. She thinks everything is fine at the guild ,but the whole guild is panicking especially a certain pink haired fire dragon.Just what will happen when she comes back?NaLu:D
1. Chapter 1:Decisions

Chapter 1: Decisions

Lucy's p.o.v

I'm in the middle of a riot in fairy tale.  
I want to join in the fun,but I will just  
get in the way of Natsu and Gray so I  
feel pretty pathetic. Instead I just  
talk to Mira as always"hey Mira do  
you think I'm weak? Hoping she will  
say yes I look at her with trust"Of  
course not Lucy! What made you think  
that!?"She says,"Nothing just  
wondering", I say but while I order my  
usual strawberry shake she's looking  
at me with worry in her eyes.  
Everything turns tense so I leave real  
quick before she said anything.

Natsu's p.o.v

My ears perk up as I hear Lucy ask  
Mira if she is weak.I wanted to go  
talk to her,but I was in the middle of  
kicking Gray's butt! She looked like  
she was troubled and left. I new she  
would get over it. I'll check on her  
later mean while..."Oi popsicle  
come back here so I could kick your  
ass!"

Mira's p.o.v

I hope Lucy is not planning anything  
stupid. Why would she ask if she was  
weak! Everyone knows she is  
strong. Last weak she scared Natsu  
and Gray just looking at them with  
a death glare. That could have killed  
anyone. She hasn't noticed it yet,but  
she is special. Maybe someone  
should go check on her?

Nobody's p.o.v

Miss you should be careful walking  
on the edge like that!" Not paying  
attention a certain blond was in a  
serious trance.

Lucy's p.o.v

_Everyone knows that I'm weak they just_  
_won't say anything, Damit_! I felt tears  
starting to form. Why am I crying it's  
not their fault. I'm just frustrated  
that's all. A warm bath and i'll be fine.  
A frown covered my face.I didn't  
want to do this,but it's my only way  
that will satisfy me.

Later that night...

I started packing my clothes and  
food for my long journey. I told the  
master and he took my fairytail sign.  
That was the hardest thing for me. Leaving  
my only family that love's  
me.I wrote a letter to everyone  
of my friend's ,Mira,Gray,Levy  
Juvia,one to the guild ,and the  
hardest out of all...Natsu's.  
Writing his letter made me tear up  
through the whole thing because  
Natsu didn't and will never know that  
I have feeling's for him. He only see's  
me as his nakama and best friend  
What can that dense idiot know  
about love! I should just give up on  
him. I hope he understands and let's me be.  
Looking at my clock made me  
jump. It was 11:55!Five more  
minutes and my train would leave  
and I still had to give Mira the  
letters for the guild! I have to hurry!

Nobody's p.o.v

There was only one person who was  
in her mind through the  
run."...Natsu..."


	2. Chapter 2: Wheres Lucy

Natsu's p.o.v

The next morning when I arrived at the guild I noticed  
someone was missing."LUCY"Lucy wasnt at the guild.  
I went up to Mira and asked where Lucy was.  
She looked at me with her eyes widening as if she just  
remembered something important...SMACK!  
..."NATSU NO BAKA!"The whole guild went silent  
My face was burning with a red hand mark across  
it. Jumping up I said,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT  
FOR MIRA!" I said pointing at the hand print on my  
face that was stinging and throbbing like crazy."Oi  
Natsu what's up with your face? You look like crap. "  
said Mira while she looked at my face. My face was  
burning now. With anger and my face covered  
in flames I said,"YOU SLAPPED ME THAT'S  
WHAT HAPPENED!" She looked at me  
dumb-founded,"I did?Hahaha yeah comena sai"  
The whole guild sweet dropped at her forgetfulness.  
"Anyways where is Lucy and why did you look so  
suprised."I asked once again rubbing my sore cheek.  
Everything was silent for a moment. There was a dark  
aura around Mira now. It sent chill's down everyone's  
spine even Erza's,but that wasn't important now  
because Mira's deadliest glare was facing me and only me!

Nobody's p.o.v

"Now,Now Mira there is no need to get mad a poor  
helpless Natsu"Master said stepping out of his office.  
That only made matters worse because Mira was turning  
into satan soul."I'll be in my office if you need me" master  
said leaving the room in a terrified voice."M-M-Mira  
w-w-what's w-w-wrong?"Everyone heard Natsu say that in  
a low whimper._"Oh Natsu, you made me forget something _  
_very important that I was supposed to do"_ she said in a  
devilish melody._"Oh did I?_" He was on his knees"I'm so  
sorry please do not kill me!"Everyone had their jaws on  
the floor. The sweet Mira that is now the devil is making  
the great salamander beg for his life. That was something  
you don't see everyday. It was silent for a moment  
untill something broke that silence...CRASH...  
CRACK...SMACK!  
The whole guild was terrified. One moment Natsu is  
begging for his life the next he is thrown across the room  
"I swear I heard some bones break" Gray and macao said  
at the same time with shivers. Everyone was trying to  
revive Natsu until Mira said she remembered what she  
had to do."I remember now!' Mira said skipping to the  
kitchen in a happy sweet melody. Everyone sweet dropped.  
Of course the typical Mira. How cute.

Mira's p.o.v

She wanted me to give these to them but why? I wonder  
what they say .They all say "From Lucy" and why do  
they have tears on them?My eyes widened with  
realization,"They couldn't be..."


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon!

Chapter 3: Dragon!

Nobody's p.o.v

On the train with the busty blond the only thing on her mind  
was her guild mates. "I wonder if they read them yet."she said  
in a small whisper. Her thoughts were broken when the train  
came to a stop. The conductor was cranky so he kicked  
everyone out. Lucy decided she would train in the forest because  
it was a wide open space and she could use her magic at free will.  
She noticed something was missing. She was frantically  
looking for her belt but it was nowhere to be found."MY KEYS! WHERE  
ARE MY KEYS!" She was going to go back,but by the time she turned  
around the train had already departed."I'm supposedly a Celestial mage  
and yet I don't have my keys,now I'm totally useless!" She yelled getting  
everyone's attention."My day could not get any worse!"Oh it did. She was  
almost raped,but thanks to her "Lucy kick!", she was saved. She walked a long  
way to the forest. She expected it to be small but by  
the time she got there she knew she was dead!"This is good Lucy you can  
do it. It"s time you stand up for yourself,"She had lost her hope by the time she  
started walking into the forest.

Later that night...

Lucy's p.o.v

Great just great. I'm supposed to be training,but I'm totally lost. I should've  
brought my map! DAMN IT ALL! This is not how I imagined it at all. I  
I thought I would get to train right away,but how? What do you even do  
when you train.? "THIS SUCKS!"I screamed scaring all the birds away.  
Now I'm all alone..._I wish Natsu was here...WAIT! Why am I thinking _  
_about him. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. My life is so _  
_messed up!_ I was about to make myself a little bed until I heard a rustle  
in the trees behind me that made chill"s go down my spine.  
"Who's there!" I screamed bravely but the tone of my voice showed  
I was terrified. My whole body was shaking so bad that I fell to my knees.  
I reached for my whip but remembered that it was connected to my  
belt that I left at home.I waited for a response but nothing happened so  
I got up and started walking away...,that was until I heard a low growl.  
That told me enough. It wasn't human and it didn't  
want me here.

Nobody's p.o.v

"Who dares to step in my property!" It roared. Lucy covered her ears.  
That could have killed anyone who was too close but thankfully Lucy  
was a few feet away."P-P-Please show yourself"Lucy said in a low  
whisper and by the tone of her voice anyone could tell she was  
scared.A big figure stepped out of the shadow's. Lucy's eye widened  
with fear but interest. It had long graceful wings and scales the color  
of the sea and eyes the color of the sunset. The moon shining  
on it's body it made it look more dazzling. Lucy finally snapped out  
of her trance and noticed what position she was in and what was  
in front of her."D-D-DRAGON!"

Author's note: Please review!  
This is my first story so please be nice and  
if you could, give me some advise please!  
Thank you Shugofairy3 and FTlover333 for  
adding my story as one of your fave! Enjoy:D


	4. Chapter 4: Why!

Chapter 4:Why?!

Mira's p.o.v

No, she couldn't have?!Would she do this to her own nakama!  
Please Lucy! I hope it's not what I think it is! I flipped through the cards and found one with my name on it. By the time I started to open it my vision was getting blurry. It said:

_Dear Mira_  
_By the time you read this I will probably be gone._  
_It's not what you think it is.I only left so I could train.I know _  
_what you are thinking. Why would she do such a thing..._  
_well I have my reason's and you do not need to now _  
_them because they are not important._  
_Honestly Mira you are like a sister that I never had _  
_so I know you will handle this better than anyone_  
_so I beg you take care of the guild while I'm gone:)_  
_Love you with all my heart_  
_~Lucy Heartifillia_  
_P.S Don't stop match making you little Devil;)_

The last part made her smile, but she couldn't hold it anymore. She let the tears run free. Down her cheek dropping from her chin. Why did you have to leave now?!  
Why?!

* * *

The loud screaming and cheering stopped when the heard small sob's coming from the kitchen. They waited for a few minutes until Mira finally came out with her dress filled with wet tears and her eyes were red and face was red from wiping her face so much to get the tears off. They all stood wide-eyed. The last time they saw Mira cry was when Lissana died and that was a long time ago. She held up some letters with her shaking hand's and her voice was trembling."W-When I c-call you n-name please c-come up..."People were whining and saying "why" and "I don't want to" But that all stopped when she gave off the most devastating glare they ever saw in their lives. Then and there they knew nothing could surpass her."Erza,Gray,Levy,Juvia and..."They were waiting for her to say the last name but deep down inside her she felt like she couldn't say his name. She knew the pick haired boy loved Lucy more than anything. When Lissana died, natsu had a mental breakdown. She knew this would be worse. Natsu would lose control.(FLASHBACK)  
_"Hey natsu do you love Lucy"Mira said in an exciting voice,"O-Of course not! She's my best friend!" Natsu said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Oh come on Tell me! If you do I will give you 5 week's of free food!"The typical Mira."Fine, fine I do but If I did anything it would ruin our friendship."he said"OK how do you feel about her" Mira said becoming the love councler."She make's my heart beat fast when she's near me and her scent drives me crazy. When I'm not next to her or with her I feel lonely and she's beautiful and smart and there is something about her that makes everything better"he said with a gleam in his eye."OMG NATSU YOU ARE IN L-O-V-E LOVE!" She said screaming and jumping around with a smile never leaving her face."Yeah Yeah what ever" he said trying to hide his flushed face from everyone(FLASHBACK ENDING)_  
She had no other choice"...Natsu..."They all came up one at a time and they all stiffened when they saw it was from Lucy. They all read the letters in their mind's. Erza's said:

_Dear Erza_  
_By the time you are reading this Mira will _  
_probably be crying. She's crying because I left._  
_It's not what you think. I just left to train,but I'll admit that_  
_I will be gone for a while so please don't blame yourself._  
_Erza you are like a sister I never had. A sister that always _  
_wanted to protect me so _  
_please I beg you take care of the guild while I'm gone._  
_It's them you have to protect. Your to family._  
_Love you with all my heart_  
_~Lucy_

Gray and Juvia's had the same thing on it:

_Dear Gray/Juvia_  
_By the time I get back I want to see you with Gray/Juvia_  
_so you will have plenty of time OK:)_  
_Good Luck;)_  
_~Lucy_

Levi's said:  
_Dear Levi_  
_Don't let my leaving bring you down bestie!_  
_Keep reading your book's while I'm gone._  
_Got It!_  
_You are a true Friend Levi._  
_~Lucy_

Natsu's hand was shaking while he read the letter.  
His said:

_Dear Natsu_  
_Don't bother looking for me because you won't find me._  
_Please don't cause any trouble in the guild OK._  
_Good luck with Lissana;)_  
_Natsu you are my dear friend and I need you _  
_to protect our family because that's_  
_what we do for each other._  
_I only left to train, but I will be gone for a while _  
_so please don't worry._  
_~Lucy _  
_P.S Try not to fight!:l_

"Lissana isn't the one I want" Natsu said with a hint of a growl while burning the paper in his hand. He left the guild without saying a word to anyone. All of them had a glare on their faces. Erza,Gray,Levy,and Juvia. They were sending off a very dark aura around the guild. They knew what they were trying to say. Back off unless you want to die.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Pearl

authors note:Sorry if its short but I couldn't think of anything to write after that.:(Sorry,I hope you like it:)

Chapter 5:The Dragon Pearl

She was ready to run for her dear life, but her body had different plans. Her legs were giving out on her,and she fell to her knee's. She had complete eye ,contact with the dragon. She felt like if she looked away she would die then and there. The dragon studied her closely."Miss,may I ask you name?"it said"M-My name i-is L-Lucy Heartifilia" She looked shocked when she said Heartifillia." Lucy who is your mother?" She said in a stern voice. Lucy studied her. Her eye's looked murderous yet calm. She had no other choice but to answer," Layla Heartifillia. Why do you ask?"Lucy asked looking confused."No,No just wondering. You look like someone I know. Your mom's name sound's so familiar. Anyway's what are you doing in a place like this?" Lucy didn't know what to say. This dragon was actually considering not eating her."Well I wanted to train,but since I'm a celestial mage and I don't have my keys', I don't have anything to train with and by the way,may I ask your name?"she said with eagerness in her voice."I'm Pearl,Dragon of the Sea's and Ruler of the Ocean's"Pearl said with pride."Sorry if I'm being rude,but since you are a dragon, can you train me?"Lucy said with hope in her eyes. Pearl looked surprised, she has never trained anyone. She was going to deny the offer but remembered something that she had to pay back to a special someone."Of course I would love to."she said in a motherly tone."Oh and by the way drop the formality because you're going to be with me for a long time so get used to it."Lucy was shocked. No one ever asked that of her. They loved when she was formal around anyone." Pearl, The Dragon of the Sea's and Ruler of the Ocean's ,I hope we get along."Lucy said being formal one last time by bowing her head and picking up her skirt." I'm looking forward to it, Miss Lucy",she said bowing her head._"Layla why did you leave all your power to your daughter! She still is very young!" _Pearl thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

Chapter 6: Gone

The whole guild was depressed. Erza was not eating her cake, Natsu wasn't fighting with Gray. Gray was trying to console Juvia because she was making it rain and flood everywhere she went. Natsu was nowhere to be found. Levy was hit the hardest. She wasn't reading her books or talking to Gajeel. In fact Gajeel was depressed even more because thanks to Bunny girl Levy ignored him. Everything in the guild was dead to them. No one excepted jobs so the request board was full of job's. When Wendy came back from her job with Charla and Happy and got the news of what happened she broke down immediately. Happy stepped in,"Guy's, she only left for training so she will be back. Don't act like this! Lucy didn't want this to happen!", he said with endless tears. He was looking for Natsu at the same time to check on him, because he knew that Natsu would do stupid thing's when he was mad or sad. There was only one place that he would be at a time like this.

At Lucy's house.

He couldn't remember her smile or her laugh. She was gone. She left him. His whole world crumbled down because she was his world. Being in her house made wonderful yet heartbreaking memories with Lucy run through his mind. The way she kicked him out of her bed and yelled at him. He loved those day's,but there was only one memory that he loved the most. (FLASHBACK)

_Lucy walked into her apartment,took a quick bath and went straight to bed. Something wasn't right. "NATSU! What are you doing here!?" she said trying to get him off her bed. "Welcome home Lucy!" He said saluting her then jumping right back on her bed."I don't now why,but I couldn't sleep so I came to your comfy bed."he said already falling asleep."Whatever just scoot over." she said shoving him over and cuddling up next to him, which made his eyes dart open."L-L-Lucy what are you doing?" He said trying to hide his flushed face under her blanket." What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get warm." she said resting her head on his chest and letting his heat consume her." But Lucy you hate when I sleep with you on your bed" He said still confused." If you don't want to sleep here you can go." she said while putting one of her leg's between both of his making him jump in embarrassment. Her soft,smooth skin was pushing up against him and he liked it. Lucy kept on scooting closer. Her scent was all around him making him dizzy. Lucy grabbed his waist and pulled him closer than wrapped her arm around him. Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist by instinct and pulled her up." Lucy" he whispered in her ear."Hmm"she said in a drauzy voice."Thank's" he said getting cozy on her shoulder."Mmm Hmm." Lucy said letting her mind take over. She was glad she was going to wake up in Natsu's arm's safe and warm._

* * *

(FLASHBACK ENDING)

"Where did you go?" he said in a soft whisper and letting a tear escape his eye. She was only gonna be gone for training,and yet he felt like she was gonna be gone forever. Her scent was very faint, but it was enough for him to smell it. She smelled like vanilla and sometime's like cherry blossom's because of her perfume. He collapsed on her bed,taking the last whiff before it was all gone. He let his mind take over and his eyes closed shut.

Outside of Lucy's apartment there was his companion listening to his partner weep for the blond. He has never in his life seen Natsu like this. There was only one cure that could fix him. Lucy had to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm Back

Time Skip: 4 months

"PEARL! My legs are so sore and my hands are numb. We have been training since this morning and look!" Lucy said pointing at the sun," The sun is setting! What are you trying to do to me,kill me?!" she said collapsing on her back.  
"Lucy I told you when we first started. No slacking off! Now come and try to hit me." Pearl said in her human form," Pearl it's impossible even in your human form! You have this crazy monkey strength!"  
**(FLASHBACK)**  
_"OK Lucy try to hit me!" Pearl shouted digging her claws into the ground ready to dodge. Lucy was concentrating on every place of Pearls body and thinking where she could hit her without getting pushed back." HERE I GO!" Lucy shouted aiming her foot at Pearls back. Pearl quickly dodged it with her tail sending Lucy flying into a tree. Lucy quickly regained her balance, bounced off the tree and going straight back at pearl. They did it for several hours leaving Lucy with bruises all over and Pearl panting. "Pearl it's impossible! I can't do it." Lucy said falling to her knees while holding her stomach and letting her body ache in pain. Pearl sighed," Fine let's try this." she started shrinking and her body was changing into a human body. Lucy was shocked at what was standing in front of her. There stood a young woman with a perfect body and her traits were impossibly beautiful and lovely. Her hair was a navy blue with gold streaks in it and her eyes were a pale white. Lucy was focused on her finger's the most. She had different rings that had different symbols on them. Fire,Ice,Water,Air ,and many more. She broke out of her trance by dodging one of Pearl's attack's. Pearl looked weak but she had the strength of a monster. Both of their attack's were deadly. By the time they were finished half of the forest was destroyed. It was completely gone. They both fell to their knee's but Lucy was the first to faint. Pearl had the same damage but her body was more sturdy so she could handle more. She pumped up a fist to signal that she won but fainted a second later._  
**(FLASHBACK END)**  
" I don't ever want to do that with you again." Lucy said remembering how soar she was for 2 week's." Anyway's you said I had excellent skill's, but you still want to practice hand-to-hand combat. We have been doing this for 4 months now! The only magic you taught me was re-quip magic. May I ask why?" Lucy said stretching, but wincing when the pain surged through her body because of a bruise on her waist.  
" I wanted to see how much magic you could use all at once before you collapsed. You surprised me Lucy. It's impossible for 1 human to summon 4,000 weapon's at the same time, but you did it without having any trouble's. Aren't you even tired of using so much magic?" Pearl said putting one hand on her hip. "I'm tired because I haven't had any sleep,but when I use magic I feel so alive you know, it's as if my body is flowing with a huge amount of magic." Lucy said letting the wind hit her face. Pearl studied Lucy for a long time leaving it silent between the two until Lucy finally spoke," Pearl I know you are the elemental dragon." she said in a boring tone.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Pearl stood there shocked. No one knew about her magic. The way she said it so easily made her nervous." H-How did you-" She was cut off by Lucy turning around and having a serious tone in her voice,"You taught me a lot of thing's Pearl, but the way I could tell the most was because of your ring's. Every time you used magic only one ring would shine, so that meant that you were using only one element." Her face had a glare but it turned into something forgiving and gentle." Why didn't you tell me?" her voice was low, her eyes looked sad, and she had a hurt expression. Pearl felt guilty and looked away,"I thought you would get cocky about the magic you would learn, and I wanted to tell you, Honest!" she said in a childish tone.  
"Pearl I don't care that you are the elemental dragon. I don't mind learning only one element. That's not gonna change anything ,but you should've told me." Lucy said putting her hand's behind her head and giving a heart warming smile that made Pearl turn around quickly. She stared at her in amazement. The reason she never had a pupal was because every person she tried to teach wanted to have her power and they wanted it by force. She was never excepted either because her beauty. They all thought she was a witch so she was rarely in her human form. She finally found someone that she could trust and give them power that she had. Lucy started walking back to the pile of food she started 1 week ago. " Lucy wait..." Pearl said in a low voice.  
"Hmm" Lucy said turning around to find her dragon friend crying in her hand's." Pearl why a-" She was cut off by Pearl attacking her in a hug and crying on her shoulder. "P-Pearl what's wrong!" she said shocked and confused a the same time." I've decided!" Pearl said wiping her tear's away only to find new one's streaming out of her eye's." Decided what?!" Lucy said still confused."YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE NEW QUEEN!" Pearl said jumping off of Lucy and screaming in excitement. Lucy let the new's sink in and her eye's widened.  
"...ehh...EHHHH!"

**Sorry for updating so late!:(**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

Chapter 8: Home

Time Skip: 2 Years

Lucy could feel the summer breeze hitting her face, making her feel at ease. The way the earth felt under her feet gave her chill's. She could feel the people in her guild walking."Pearl I'm Home." She said holding a navy blue key."Lucy where are we going?" said a gold-colored cat that was laying on Lucy's head. Lucy started walking in a fast pace."...Fairy Tail..."

At the guild...

Everything was almost back to normal,but everyone was still upset about Lucy's leaving. They still had hope that she would return,but they lost their spark. Natsu was constantly looking for Lucy,and Gray tried to cheer up Juvia because she would make it flood every time Lucy was brought up in a conversation especially today. It wasn't a good day for anyone. The whole guild was giving off a deadly aura. Only someone stupid would ask something in their presence.  
"Oi where is Natsu!" Gray shouted trying to change the mood. They all shot him glare's. Head's down and voice's deadly. "He's not here." they said sending chill's down Gray's spine.  
"Where is he?!"  
" Don't you remember? Today is the day she..." They didn't finish the sentence. Nobody liked talking about it because all it did was bring back bad memories.  
"Oh...yeah..." Gray left thinking how stupid he was to ask.

Outside the guild...

She was just one step from opening the guild door's. Her heart was beating fast and her palm's were sweating. All her thought's were negative. What if they mere mad and they didn't want her back or they forgot about her. Her thought's were interrupted when her partner started talking,"It doesn't matter if they don't like Lucy anymore because Lucy has Yuki!" Lucy picked her up and smiled."Yeah your right!"  
She put on her cloak then reached for the door's and opened them.

They all turned as the door's opened. There stood a female figure wearing a cloak with a cat on top of her head. She looked up at the master who was sitting on the balcony and smiled a mischievous smile."It can't be..." The master said with tears in his eye's. No one spoke until something flashed by them. They all turned around with eyes widened in disbelief. There on the balcony stood the female holding the master by the shirt."MASTER!" The whole guild shouted. Before they could say anything else she disappeared with the master in front of there eye's. They couldn't believe what just happened. They all looked confused until someone talked behind the shadow's.  
" She's finally back...Gee Hee!"

**Sorry if it's short!:(**


	9. Chapter 9: Bunny Girl

Chapter 9: Bunny Girl

"Who's Back!?"  
Everyone turned toward the door to find Erza sending dagger's toward Gajeel. They didn't want to mess with her today because she was a devil that would assassin anyone.  
"Only one person has the smell of vanilla,and you now that person don't you?" Gajeel put his hand's behind his head and lifted his feet on a nearby table.  
"Gajeel you are messing with the wrong person if you think I will let you go easily!"  
"Do you think I would mess with the "Great Titania" today?"  
Gajeel smirked. Erza summoned a sword and pointed it toward his neck with a glare on her face,  
"I will cut you into little pieces and feed you to the poor if I find out you are lying Gajeel Redfox! I promise!"  
Her voice was low,but everyone could hear what she said clearly. She turned around quickly piercing everyone with a quick glare and went up to the master's office.  
After a minute or two she came back down with the same expressionless face.  
"If y'all are pla-" Erza was cut of by a small explosion behind her making her hair fly everywhere. Now she was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor pointing her sword's toward the bastard the interrupted her. When the smoke cleared there stood the person in the cloak holding the master by the shirt.  
"What are you doing here" Erza was now a step away from the figure's neck,but she wouldn't talk.  
"Answer me!" Erza sent all her sword's toward the cloaked person. Right when they were about to pierce through her they stopped in mid air...and shattered. They turned into dust and disappeared.  
"Now Erza is that how you greet a fellow member?"  
She took off her cloak and smiled. Everyone looked confused. There stood a medium-sized female with a perfect body. Her hair was a gold with brown streak's in it and she had it an a braid that reached her waist. Her eye's were brown but around them was a glint of gold that you could make out clearly if you looked closely. Her lip's were plump and pink that made every guy blush and her cheek's were a bright red. She was a beauty,more like a goddess. Everyone in the room had a tint of pink on them,even Erza and Gajeel.  
She looked around for a moment and giggled.  
"Do you guy's really not remember me? Ouch."  
Erza still had glare on her face and summoned 300 sword's this time making her dizzy.  
"You should put those sword's away or you are gonna faint." The female in front of Erza said .  
"Who are you?!" Erza said falling to her knee's making her sword's disappear.  
"It's Bunny Girl." Gajeel said walking behind the blonde smirking.  
"Aren't I right!" He had his metal hand just a few meter's away ready to land a punch, but she disappeared and landed on his back folding her leg's around his waist and hugging his chest with her cold arm's.  
"You are exactly right, Darling,but know it's time for you to go to sleep."  
He growled as her soft hand's touched his cheek.  
"Good Night" She giggled and blew in his ear making shiver's go down his spine, but before he could protest he blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Home

Chapter 10: Welcome Home

Erza was weak at the moment, Gajeel passed out and the master just stood there by the so-called-real-Lucy. No one moved an inch from being so shocked. Lucy was never this strong, and she would never harm her guild mates.

They expected the master to do something,but all he did was nod his head in approval.  
"Impressive Lucy,but you haven't shown me enough."  
She nodded and smiled showing she was enjoying herself.

"Master that is not Lucy!"  
All eyes turned toward Erza. Supporting herself with her sword, she was now on one knee facing Lucy with a glare.  
"Lucy has been gone for 2 years! Why would she show up all of a sudden?!"  
Erza looked at the master,but quickly fixed her glare back on the "Impostor". Trying to change Erza's mind, Lucy looked at her with sad and hurt eyes,but seeing that Erza's expression didn't change, she sighed.  
"Well it's to be expected, I guess."  
Lucy looked at the master and smiled,but her eyes showed how hurt she was.  
"I did leave 2 year's ago,so I understand why your acting the way you are."  
She looked at Erza and frowned.  
"I can prove that I am Lucy, though."

Lucy reached into her pocket,and pulled out some key's. Celestial Key's. The key's she was holding all belonged to Lucy. Capricorn,Virgo,Scorpio,Leo,Cancer,Gemini,Taurus,  
Aries,Sagittarius,Crux,Horologium,Lyra,Nikola, and Pyxis.  
All present.  
"I am the Celestial Mage of Fairytail, Lucy Heartifillia, and Fairytail is my one and only family that I love dearly."  
Lucy looked deep into Erza's eyes with trust and saw how her eye's softened slowly making her sigh in relief.  
"Finally" Lucy said putting her keys back in her pocket.

Lucy put her hand's behind her head and closed her eyes waiting for an apology,but only found herself panicking.  
Erza was crying.  
"Erza there is n-"  
She was cut off by Erza attacking her in hug making them fall on Gajeel earning a moan from him, but Lucy concentrated on Erza. She wasn't wearing her armor anymore only her usual white tank-top with her navy blue skirt.  
"Erza..."  
Lucy said in a low voice. She understood how much pain she had to endure those whole two years. She didn't want to show her weakness.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
Lucy hugged her back letting some tears slip down,but Erza however let it all out. All her feeling's were landing on Lucy's shirt. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She dug deeper into Lucy's shoulder and cried harder.

The guild smiled at the scene in front of them. All Erza needed was a shoulder to cry on. Their thought's were interrupted when Erza lifted herself up from Lucy's shoulder. She wiped her tears away and smiled.  
"Welcome home!"  
Lucy smiled and replied with a chuckle.  
"Yeah!"

No one said anything until the master spoke making them jump.  
"Now that we got that out-of-the-way."  
His smile disappeared and his expression got serious.  
"Lucy you still have to show me what you have learned."  
"Of course, I forgot."  
Lucy rolled her eyes, and lifted herself with a quick jump.  
"Now choose 4 people you wish to challenge."  
Dusting off her pants,Lucy thought to herself and smiled.  
"Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, and Natsu."  
Everyone gasped. She picked the worst opponents you could fight.  
"Oh and if you could, please add Mira."  
Now they thought she was completely insane. She was never gonna survive.  
"You are completely sure about your decision, Lucy?"  
The master said in a stern yet exciting voice.  
"Yes, Sir"  
Lucy said putting her hand on her hip.  
"Well then, I will contact Gildarts and Laxus while Erza get's Mira and Natsu."  
Erza started walking out when Lucy stopped her.  
"Don't tell Mira or Natsu that they are fighting against me, because I'm going to change my appearance."  
Erza chuckled and nodded making Lucy blush. She walked back into the guild and smiled.  
"You guys better be ready!"  
She yelled and laughed making everyone nervous.  
"Y'all are about to witness the best fight's y'all will ever see."  
Lucy turned and laughed once more thinking about the fun she was going to have.


	11. Chapter 11:Meet Layla

Chapter 11: Meet Layla

"Let Go!"  
Natsu shouted as he was being dragged out of his house by Erza.  
"No! All you have to do is fight someone and then if you're not satisfied you can leave!"  
She tightened her grip on his shirt and kept walking without looking back. They walked a good 5 minutes until they stopped because of Natsu. He dug his nail into the ground crushing every rock he came in contact with. Erza grabbed his hair, pulling him off the ground, and on a chair.  
"What the hell is your problem!? You haven't been to the guild for a quite a while now and now you don't even want to fight!"  
Erza shouted catching the attention of many people. Natsu put a hand on Erza's arm that was still attached to his hair and squeezed it sending a surge of pain through her body.  
"Leave..."  
He sneered. He tightened his grip on her arm making Erza flinch in pain. His hair was now covering his eyes making everyone stop to watch.  
"NASTU YO-"  
She was cut of when he looked up locking his gaze on her. She took a step back losing complete connection to his hair. Standing up from the chair he growled.  
"It's not a good day for me so I suggest you leave me alone unless you want to cause a problem."  
Her hand trembled as he let go. She looked up to find him walking away. She opened her mouth without noticing.  
"Natsu,WAIT!"  
She shouted without thinking. Natsu stopped for a while,but decided to leave. Erza panicked. There was no other way to stop him unless...  
"What if the person you have to fight know's Lucy's location?!"  
Natsu immediately stopped and glared back at her. His hands drew flames and he growled. He hated when Lucy's name was brought up carelessly.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
His voice was low,but had a curious tone in it. She looked at him and frowned.  
"The person you have been chosen to fight with know's about Lucy's well-being."  
Natsu looked at her with hatred,but had a glint of trust. She quickly turned away from him to hide her guilty expression. She frowned and walked away.  
"Wait..."  
She turned around expecting Natsu to be walking towards her but only found herself face-to-face with him.  
"I find out you are lying to me I will rip you to shred's..."  
Every single word drew venom. His eyes showing her own death in just a few seconds. Erza laughed nervously. In those two years Natsu became in S-class mage making him a vicious person. Her blood drained from her face as she felt her knees go weak. Before she could protest he was already gone. She fell to her knees trembling. She smiled to herself thinking she was never getting out of this one.

Later at the Guild..

"OK you brats you know whats happening so let's get on with it!"  
The master shouted trying to get the attention of the guild. Everyone was crowded around him. Gildarts,Mirajane,Erza,Laxus,and Natsu all stood beside him. After everyone got quite he looked at them and smiled.  
"Shall we meet your opponent?"  
The master turned toward the guild members and nodded. They separated revealing a young girl who looked about 14-16 years old.  
She had long,black silky hair that reached below her waist. Her eyes were honey colored, and her lips were plump and pink. She wore a plain red t-shirt with white shorts.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Layla."  
She smiled catching Natsu's attention. She looked at her opponents and walked towards them.  
"I'm looking forwards to fighting y'all especially Salamander."  
Layla looked at Natsu and smirked.  
"That is if he isn't scared."  
His head turned towards her and he growled.  
"What did you say, shorty."  
His eyes piercing her with a glare.  
"You heard me, chicken."  
They were now face-to-face with each other with a deadly aura around them.

Mira stared at the young girl while everyone slowly backed away from them .She was so familiar. Her thoughts were interrupted when an explosion blew her hair back.  
"What happened?!"  
She yelled at Laxus who was next to her.  
"Natsu hit Layla!"  
Mira's eyes widened in shock. She turned toward the master who was laughing.  
"Master why are you laughing this is serious!"  
The master looked at her and smiled.  
"I know Natsu is in big trouble."  
He turned toward the smoke that wasn't cleared out yet.  
"What do you mean?.."  
She looked back at the smoke as the master laughed again.  
"Layla is a Dragon Slayer"


	12. Chapter 12:A Heart's Flame

Chapter 12 : A Heart's Flame

"I-Impossible, the Dragons are extinct!"  
She waved her hand in front of her face.  
"Then explain that..."  
The master pointed toward the smoke that started to clear away.  
Mira looked closely and gasped. There stood Natsu and Layla in the fire. Layla showed no pain. Mira looked at the master and back at the commotion in front of her. The master touched her hand and sighed.  
"Mira there is something I want to talk to you about after today."

Natsu stared at Layla while they were both covered in flames. Her expressionless face confused him.  
"Who are you?!"  
He stepped forward moving closer to her. She sighed.  
"Well looks like I was exposed by you."  
She put a hand on her hip and smirked.  
"I'm a Dragon Slayer, The Blue-Flamed Dragon Slayer."  
Natsu stared at her in amazement while she closed her eyes.  
He stepped closer making her eyes open.  
"Blue-Flamed?"  
She smiled. Before he knew it his flames turned blue and they were hotter...  
"You might want to step out."  
He looked at her closely and flinched. His flames weren't flowing around his body anymore. They were around her. His knees went weak.  
"What's happening?"  
He fell to his knees while his vision started to blur.  
"My flames suck out any magic energy around them. Even though they are flames they are composed differently. That's why they are blue."  
She started to eat the flames without any trouble. Eating the last one, she bent down and smirked.  
"Well,not so tough now are we."  
Natsu growled as she started to walk away. His whole body was covered in flames. He filled his belly making her stop in her tracks.  
"Fire/Lightning Dragon's"  
"NATSU STOP!"  
Erza yelled from the guild doors taking cover with everyone else.  
"I think that's enough Draganeel."  
Before Natsu could attack, Layla was in front of him, but she was glowing. His eyes widened in shock when the light went down.  
In front of him stood a blond with brown-golden eyes. He couldn't hold in any more. Right when he was gonna let it out she grabbed his cheek's and pushed her face toward him. Their lip's touched.  
He could feel something soft,but at the same time he felt someone sucking the fire out of his body stopping the sudden attack he was gonna throw at Layla. When everything was over he opened his eye's to face a blond with her head down. His stepped forward only to be stopped by her with her hand on his chest.  
"Lu-cy?"  
He reached out to touch her but she stepped back.  
"Get back..."  
Her hair covered her eyes.  
"Why?!"  
Natsu walked towards her only to be pushed back by her.  
"GET AWAY!"  
She yelled getting the attention of the guild stepped out and ran toward them only to be stopped by Lucy's appearance.  
"Lucy..."  
She looked at Natsu who was crying and trying to get close to her.  
Natsu looked at Erza with hatred.  
"You new about this..."  
He started walking towards Lucy only to be pushed back again.  
"Natsu,Erza you should listen to her."  
They both turned toward the guild. There stood the master next to Mira,Laxus, and Gildarts. He had his hands across his chest and looked at Lucy with concern. When they turned around Lucy was on her knees. They walked towards her only to be stopped by the master.  
"Don't go near her!"  
They stopped as they saw a magic circle under Lucy. They waited until they saw flames cover her body. Both orange and blue. Lightning struck from the sky hitting her with tons pressure. Her hair lifted as the magic mixed. They saw as she screamed in pain.  
"Master what's happening?!"  
Erza asked as she saw her friend scream in agony. The master looked at Natsu who was panicking and sighed.  
"Lucy stopped his attack by sucking it out of his body before he let it out,but her magic and his aren't a good mix. Her body isn't used to it so she's fighting his head on."  
The master looked at Erza with a serious expression.  
"You must remember that lightning-flame attack on Tenrou Island. That was a devastating attack. Lucy is fighting it with her own power."  
Natsu over-heard and fell to his knees. He looked up one more time to find Lucy standing up and eating the lightning and flames. She ate the last one and fell to her knees. Natsu walked towards her only to be pushed down by tons of pressure. He looked around and found everyone on the floor faced down. He turned toward Lucy who had her face upwards. She opened her mouth and let out a the same attack Natsu used. It had the lightning mixed with Blue and Orange flames but they felt as if they were angry. It felt stronger than any other magic he experienced. He put his face toward the ground and felt as the immense power faded away. He looked at Lucy with tears in his eyes. She had her hands on her stomach while looking at the ground.  
"Lucy?!"  
Natsu ran towards her and stopped as she stood up. She lifted her hand up to his face and ...slapped him. Natsu stood there in shock as she looked at him with hatred.  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED YOUR BODY IF YOU USED SO MUCH MAGIC POWER ALL AT ONCE,YOU IDIOT!"  
Lucy punched him in the chest with a small thud.  
"Do you know how worried I was because of you..."  
She layed her forehead on his chest and sobbed.  
"You stupid, idiot..."  
Natsu looked at her in smiled. He lifted her head and leaned his forehead on hers.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You shou-"  
Before she could finish she fainted and fell right on Natsu giving him the chance to catch her. Erza watched as Natsu held her in his arms and smiled. The master walked next to her and smiled.  
"It's started hasn't it?"  
Erza smirked and walked toward the guild.  
"A new story has begun."


	13. Chapter 13:Medicine

Chapter 13: Medicine

Lucy felt a warm hand on her. It felt so familiar,but she couldn't remember where she felt this heat that made her fuzzy inside. Her eyes fluttered open to find a pink haired boy holding her hand. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the pain flow through her body. her body was sore from the bruises she had all over her body. She closed her eyes as she remembered that Natsu found out who she was. She looked towards Natsu who had his head on her lap, from moving so much. His calm face made her relax and forget about the pain.  
"Natsu~"  
Lucy said trying to wake him up. He grumbled and turned his head trying to avoid from waking up. Lucy stroked his head and giggled.  
"Natsu wake up its Lucy~"  
She said in his ear making him turn towards her. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him with sweet eyes.  
"Lucy...LUCY!"  
He quickly jumped up and hugged her. He squeezed her tightly making her flinch.  
"N-Natsu are you okay?!"  
She said nervously trying to break free. He let go and covered his eyes with his hair. She looked closely and found tears streaming out of his eyes like a never-ending river.  
"Natsu..."  
She quickly hugged him. His tears wetting her shirt. Natsu's shoulders stiffened but relaxed after a while. Lucy felt weird but calmed as she remembered his warmth. His arms were around her waist making her feel secure. Natsu squeezed her tight as if he was never gonna let her go.  
"I have waited for you."  
He said sniffing her hair remembering the sweet vanilla and cherry smell,but she also had a familiar scent that he couldn't quite point out so he shrugged it off.  
"I know sorry for taking a long time."  
She felt his soft,spiky hair and giggled.  
"Just promise me something please..."  
"What?"  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
Lucy was silent for a while and sighed.  
"I can't..."  
Natsu pushed her to arm length and frowned.  
"Why?"  
Lucy's hair covered her eyes making Natsu angry. He shook her slowly trying to get her attention. Lucy looked up at him and frowned.  
"Natsu there's something I have to te-"  
Lucy stopped as she heard someone coming. She looked around and barely noticed she wasn't at the guild. She was in a bed that had different medicines next to it on a table. She looked at Natsu confused. Natsu read her expression.  
"Gramp's told me to take you to Poluchka,because you used a lot of magic that made you weak."  
Lucy's back straightened as she heard the door open. A light,pink haired woman entered holding a small crate of apples. She walked up to Lucy and threw her an apple.  
"Your blood sugar was really low,hurry and eat."  
"Thanks..."  
Lucy sniffed the apple and bit it. There was a weird taste to it. Her eyes widened in shock.  
"What's wrong Lucy?"  
Natsu looked at her on confusion. He grabbed the apple and sniffed it. He quickly turned towards Poluchka and growled.  
"What did you put in the apple?!"  
He threw it away and stood up. Poluchka looked at him in confusion,but then sighed.  
"I forgot to tell you that there is a special remedy in it that I put for fast healing,because she had some serious bruises,but..."  
Natsu relaxed but stiffened as she started to talk again.  
"There will be some side effects that you won't be able to control."  
Natsu turned around to find Lucy under the covers. He slowly walked towards her and peaked under the blanket.  
"Lucy..."  
"PEAK-A-BOO!"  
He quickly jumped back and saw Lucy's red face. She was laughing and pointing at Natsu.  
"BUAHAHAHAHAHA NATSU YOU GOT SCARED!"  
She got of the bed and started to walk towards him in a funny way.  
"L-Lucy what's wrong?!"  
Lucy grabbed his cheeks and stretched them. She smiled childishly. Natsu grabbed her arms and pushed her away.  
"Lucy are you OK?"  
Lucy stared in him spacing out.  
"Are you even listening?"  
Natsu turned toward Poluchka and frowned. She read his expression and sighed.  
"It will wear off in a few hours."  
Natsu turned toward Lucy who was staring at him with pure eyes. His face flushed making her giggle.  
"Natsu you are soo easy."  
She walked toward Poluchka who was holding a broom ready to kick them out. Lucy's face pissed her off. Natsu noticed and tried to pull her away. Lucy walked closer to Poluchka and held her hands.  
"Whoa are you a witch?!"  
Natsu's jaw dropped. Lucy was dead. Poluchka looked a Natsu with a deadly glare giving him a sign.  
"L-Lucy how about we go back to the guild?!"  
Lucy looked at him with a mischievous face making him sweat nervously. She let go of Poluchka and cheered.  
"LET'S GOOOOO!"  
Natsu quickly grabbed her and walked toward the door. He turned around to face an angry woman.  
"T-Thank You."  
Lucy smiled back at her and waved.  
"Thank you,Miss Witch!"  
Poluchka sighed after the door's closed. She slumped down on a chair and massaged her head.  
"This is why I hate PEOPLE!"


End file.
